User talk:Puggsoy
hello Hi puggs! Nice to be here! Braid is a great game and puts a cleaver twist on old mario style gaming. Puzzles rock and this one takes it back to enjoyable. --I am the best robot 13:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) bunches o stuff I have included bunches of stuff, but have not had time to go back through and include links as well as delete, so called, "outdated" material. Namely, the fact that there are more than 2 (I added 3) enemies to deal with when transversing the world of Braid. I gots to sleep now but feel free to check my edits. P.S. why is the automated greeter devoid of any profile page? just wondering. --I am the best robot 14:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You know, I actually came to the same conclusion at work. Braid has obstacles, enemies, puzzles and time manipulation. Not sure how you describe the eye-hand coordination involved as well. I'll look into it. And thanks for the welcome. --I am the best robot 06:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: take a look at the Clouds page. Is there a better way to describe "physical" puzzles vrs. "mental" challenges? --I am the best robot 07:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) green glow Thanks. Feel free to edit the clouds page EDIT: or any other page, if I dont get around to it first (I work lots). Would time immune work for the green glow objects? They are immune to time manipulation, although keys can be "physically" manipulated, they will not be manipulated by time. --I am the best robot 07:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I answered this on my talk page due to the fact that it has the reference in it. --I am the best robot 09:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Pages There are 17 pages in this wiki... I am somewhat new to wiki and am horrible at navigation. How can I see all the pages without lots of searching? I am planning on adding Time Mechanisms page that explains all of the different mechanisms involved that co-ordinates with time manipulation (shadows, etc.) I want to make sure I am creating redundant pages. Thanks --I am the best robot 08:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Test out my last edit please. If you do not agree that the "peaceful look" is different than normal gameplay then UNDO it. --Best Robot 11:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I tested it out and I don't see any difference in his face when he looks up to the constellation compared to any other time, so I've removed that bit. Still, thanks for the trivia about the Andromeda constellation. PuggsoyTalk 13:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I didn't know if I was going crazy... I have a question. I have one piece needed for world 5 and 3 for world 6. Is the last world world 1? and does it contain The Pit?, if so then all worlds contain The Pit as an introduction to the world mechanic. --Best Robot 18:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) You're right, the last World is World 1. It doesn't contain The Pit, introductory or otherwise. However, remember that World 2 (the first World, that is) doesn't have The Pit, so even if World 1 did have it, the statement "all Worlds contain The Pit as an introduction to that World's mechanic" would still be false. PuggsoyTalk 12:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC)